The Emperor's Charges
by vampirenav
Summary: When Eric is called to meet his sire at the annual Sheriff's ball, he does not expect to have to take in two apparently human siblings and protect them with his life. EN/OC, SS/BC. Completely AU, I mean it, REVIEW, flames will be used to make smores...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own a damned thing...unfortunately.**

This Story in no way shape or form will acurately represent any of the books, or the show for that matter although I love both. ITS AU

_**

* * *

**_

Eric walked into Queen Sophie-Anne's palace, tonight was the Sherriff's Ball and it was rumoured that the Emperor of Europe was here tonight and it had been near five hundred years since he had seen his maker. It was of course a little known fact that he was indeed the Emperor's childe; it was both for his and his Emperor's safety. He saw the Queen at her throne with Sabrina Mathews one of the Sheriffs of the Louisiana territories. She was dressed in a dark shimmering green that really didn't do anything for her, at least he didn't think so, Sabrina turned to see him and smirked. Eric sneered, the very second he had finished with her he regretted sleeping with her. She beckoned him over like some lap dog and much to his chagrin the Queen noticed him to, don't get him wrong he respected the Queen, at one point he was probably the one that gave her the most trust possible for a vampire, but over the years that had changed, the novelty of the queen had worn off on him and he loathed the fact that he was not able to deal with his own businesses without having to go through all the red tape that having a monarch brought. He walked over and plastered his trademark smirk on his face and greeted his Queen, "Eric, it's so good to see you again, I haven't seen you in some time."

"Yes Your Highness, my deepest apologies I have been…busy." Eric replied.

"I'm sure you'll find some more time to visit me…"

"Of course Your Highness, I hear the Emperor of Europe is here tonight…"

"He is staying here actually and should be down in the next hour, I have to say I am deeply honoured that he has decided to grace us with his presence…"

The fanfare started and a procession began with drummers and dancers followed by the Emperor and his entourage. Inwardly Eric sighed with relief with the Emperor here he had a reason to get away from the Queen and the vile bitch Sabrina. After all, it was well documented that he was the Emperor's favourite in all of the America territories. The Emperor made his way to the Queen's throne and she immediately stood up for him to take a seat. "Emperor, I am so pleased you decided to visit us for our annual two day ball!" she smiled at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes well I actually am here to discuss some business with Eric, but I will enjoy all that you have to offer here for a while before _we_," he gestured to Eric and himself, "head back to my room." The Queen offered him a tight smile, completely loathing the fact that he always came to see Eric, it was the only reason she hadn't had anyone get rid of the Viking yet, he was the Emperor's favourite and did not vie for a royal position.

* * *

The Emperor had been at the ball for about three hours before gesturing for Eric to follow him to his room. Once inside the Emperor seated himself on the comfortable looking couch and motioned for his childe to sit. "How can I help you Dominic?" Eric asked the Emperor, in closed conditions he was not required to call his maker by the proper title.

"I actually need a favour Eric…you see I-"

He was cut off by a cry from the bedroom, "Was that a baby?" Eric asked.

"I believe the technical term is toddler…" the Emperor replied, the cry persisted and he sighed, "Nyx!" he yelled and the office door opened and a young girl of about seventeen walked out "You know it wouldn't kill you to get him yourself."

"Yes it would," Dominic fought the urge to roll his eyes at the seventeen year old and motioned for her to get the crying child. "Besides, he is _your_ brother."

"Oh whatever," she mumbled, moving to the room across from the one that she just came out of.

Eric raised an eyebrow at the exchange and listened as she cooed softly to the child, getting him to forget about his nightmare. It got even higher when he heard the child speak affectionately about the Emperor, "I want Dominic," he whimpered and she sighed.

"Okay baby, c'mon," seconds later she was out of the room holding the boy and looking at the Emperor imploringly, "He won't go back to sleep without you," her voice was soft and low, Eric eyed her up and down critically, drinking her in, she was dressed in nothing but a tank top and a baggy pear of sweatpants, her dark hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and her skin was a light brown, but her eyes were what drew him in, in his thousand years of existence, he had never seen eyes quite the shade of green that hers were. A completely unnatural green ,that seemed to almost glow with energy. She handed the bundle in her arms over to the Emperor who sighed and looked down at the boy, "Dominic," he whimpered again clutched at the jacket that was before him.

"Excuse me for a moment Eric," Dominic said, standing up holding the boy, "Nyx, I trust you will keep my guest company."

Her widened almost comically as if realising that there was another person in the room with them, "What?!" she looked over at the blonde and then back at the emperor, "oh right, uh- no problem…just go do your thing with Arik," she sat in the seat that Dominic had vacated and looked at Eric for a moment before he spoke.

"His name is Arik?"

"Hmm- oh yeah, it's Norse, means-"

"Eternal Ruler," Eric finished and she nodded.

They fell into silence before she rubbed the back of her neck a little nervously, his staring really was a little unsettling, "It seems you have me at a disadvantage." He raised an eyebrow and she elaborated, "Not only do you know my name, but you know my brothers, and I don't know who you are…"

"I…am Eric, Northman."

She gave him a soft smile, "You know if I didn't know better I'd probably say that you were a Viking."

Eric fixed her with his unwavering gaze, "Really? What makes you say that?"

"Well for one your name is Nordic, Northman is just a variation of Norsemen, you sound…I dunno…Scandinavian? Maybe Swedish. Not to mention you're a  
vampire so its really not that far fetched, I know Dominic doesn't really like to keep company with vampires less than eight hundred…the only thing throwing me off is the lack of a beard, I know Vikings considered it to be a punishment to have their beards removed and you don't really strike me as the type of guy who gets punished all that often."

Eric smirked as Dominic walked back into the room, "I trust Nyx has been keeping you entertained?" he asked waving his hand at her, making her get up.

"Oh yes, we've only been speaking for a minute and she has already guessed my heritage…"

"It is a gift of hers, being able to tell who one is from their name-"

"Well if you two are done talking about me as if I'm not here, I'll be going to bed. Oh and it's not gift, it's called intelligence. Goodnight Dominic," she locked eyes with Eric as he stood up, "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr Northman."

He held her hand and kissed her knuckles, she could have sworn she felt his tongue taste her but didn't make a sound, "The pleasure was all mine," he rumbled and she suppressed the urge to shiver at the deep voice, extracting her hand from his grip she turned and walked into her room, sliding the door shut behind her.

Eric sat back down and Dominic smirked, "I'm glad you liked her."

"Why? What did you want to see me for Dominic?"

"She and her brother are coming back with you to Shreveport-"

"What?!" Eric's jaw clenched, never had the Emperor asked him of anything.

"Eric, it is my duty to protect them, to do everything in my power to make sure that they stay alive, that includes using you," Dominic stopped him before he could speak, "This brooks no argument, you will do as I say."

"May I at least know the reason for this?"

"Of course Eric, I'm not just going to send them with you without you knowing anything about them."

"Well?"

Dominic sighed, "You may not believe it but before I turned you, about a thousand years before actually, I was very much ready to meet the sun," Eric looked at him in question but refused to comment, , "but I couldn't, it's the inherent coward in me, or at least that is what my father would have called it…"

"Surely if you didn't meet the sun it would show that you were brave, strong, you didn't take the cowards way out," Eric said unable to resist the urge to speak any longer.

"Of course not Eric, to many, it may seem to be the cowards way out, but when you have lived a truly full life especially one as long as mine was, the ending of your life should be easy, it should be simple, but I was weak, I couldn't go through with it, I still wouldn't be able to not that I'd want to now…anyway, after several failed attempts at killing myself, I met Nyx's father, by this time I really was walking dead, I had nothing in my life, nothing to accomplish, no one to spend my time with-"

"Why didn't you just make a childe then?"

"And condemn them to a life of darkness of loneliness? I never asked to be a vampire and the first two thousand years were great, but after that, when you realise that making friends is pointless because they die, when you realise the only people you can ever have any sort of connection with are in general vile, lust driven barbarians, you really don't want to bring anyone else into this life …where was I? Oh yes, I was truly the walking dead, I met her father in one of those old den of iniquities, and he introduced me to a whole world that I knew nothing of, to a world that no one knew of, and the people in this world lived just as long as vampires, and their blood! Ah their blood, one of the truly finer things in life, he was my friend, he saved me from a life of misery. And then he really did save, he put his life on the line to save mine when some of his people rose up to destroy the vampire. You've heard of the great plagues of 500 A.D when our people started dropping like flies?"

"Of course, what vampire hasn't?"

"Yes well, that was his people, and they came for me, believing that if hey could destroy someone as powerful as me, they would truly be unstoppable, and they very nearly did kill me. With powers like theirs, it was only a matter of time before they managed too, anyway, when they came for me, Nyx's father, Andor Draconis very nearly got himself killed saving me. So when he was killed a few years ago, along with his wife, I knew that I would have to protect his children."

"And they didn't have any other family?" Eric asked, more than anything he wanted to ask about these powers, but he wouldn't dare, lest Dominic believe that he was only accepting this order to use the girl and her brother.

"Well of course they do! The only problem is that each one of them is being hunted down and I refuse to put them in harms way by allowing them to stay with their uncle, I owe Andor that much." He finished quietly.

"Do they know that they'll be coming with me?" Eric asked.

"They don't that it's you specifically, but they do know that they are leaving."

"May I ask, why the sudden change, if they have been with you for the past few years and have been fine why send them with me now?"

"The people that are hunting them, they're were getting too close in Europe we've had too many close calls, so I'm leaving them here, I trust you will protect  
them Eric?"

"Of course."

"Excellent, I do believe it is time to retire," The pair rose from their seats and headed into the 'light tight' room provided by the hotel.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed, they really mean a lot ot me, and encourage me to carry on writing. **  
**Enjoy vampirenav.**

* * *

Nyx woke from her slumber and checked her watch, 2.00, sighing she got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready. Once she was done it was three, and she walked into the kitchen area of the room to find her brother being fed by their were-panther day-guard, Kendrick. He looked up and grinned, it was no secret that they both had a mutual attraction to one another, he was tall had brown hair and eyes, he possessed a sort of boyish quality to him which had always appealed to her. He was absolutely nothing like the blonde she had seen last night, the one who she couldn't keep out of her head for more than a minute. And while she couldn't remember the particulars of her dreams last night, she knew they all involved a certain vampire and were all extremely raunchy. "Thanks Kendrick, I don't know what I'd do without you," she mumbled, referring to the fact that he had taken on the duty of caring for her brother when she was for all intense purposes, dead to the world.

"It's not your fault the Emperor wants you VST (Vampire Standard Time), and it's no problem Nyxie, it's my job to look after you two." He handed her a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and the three of the sat around the table to discuss just what exactly they'd be doing on Nyx and Arik's last day with Kendrick.

Once they were finished eating the three headed out passing another guard stationed at the door to protect Dominic, "So where to first?" Kendrick asked.

"I'm not sure, I know there are a lot of cool casinos down here but Dom would probably kill you for even attempting to take us into one. So uh- how about you pick a place for us to go and then we'll make it up as we go along." She replied.

"Alright, c'mon I'm sure there's a show playing somewhere." He picked up

Arik and the three headed off towards the theatre. "Okay but first I need to go to a special shop and get something."

By the time they got back it was only half an hour until sunset meaning that the Emperor would be up and about already. As vampires got older they got more powerful and were able to move around more during the daylight hours, so long as they didn't go out into the actual light they were fine. And Dominic could in fact stay awake for the whole day without issue, but he always found falling into a dead sleep in the morning helped him relax. Eric could rise a few hours before sunset but like his master found little reason to arise before he could safely step outside. Kendrick, Nyx and Arik practically burst through the door, all laughing hysterically when Dominic's booming voice shut them up. "Where the hell have you been?" His growl was inhuman and brought tears to little Arik's eyes, who then was then picked up and cradled in Kendrick's arms.

"We went out," Nyx said quietly, "to enjoy the city as it is our last night here, and if you had bothered to ask Jessica outside or checked the kitchen counter where we had left you a note, you would have known that." Eric hung back and watched the exchange silently, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a five year old to comfort." She grabbed Arik and turned to leave.  
Dominic grabbed her arm ad sighed, "Wait." He moved over to the boy and held out his arms, when Arik jumped into his arms Dominic whispered words of comfort to the boy in a language Eric could not understand. When the boy nodded, Dominic put him down and ran into the bedroom.

"Did you mean it?" she questioned, "What you just said to him?" The Emperor had meerly whispered a few words of apology to the young boy, but seeing as how he was a four thousand year old vampire, Nyx had to make sure that he meant it.

"I did," he replied.

"Fine, then I'll go get our bags and we can leave," she walked past the Emperor , her left hip brushing his arm causing her to wince.

Dominic, being as astute as he was pulled her back to him, "What happened?"

Rolling her eyes she shuffled out of his grasp, "It's no big deal, I just  
got a tattoo."

The Emperor turned to Kendrick who at this moment looked as though he would love to be on the other side of the planet, "You let her go into a tattoo parlour?!" his gaze flicked back to Nyx, "You're not even old enough to get a tattoo with your guardian's express permission!"

"I don't see the big deal, it's just a bit of ink…"

"Really? And what type of 'ink' did you get permanently etched into your skin? Some ridiculous tribal design to show off your 'individuality' or perhaps some 'passionate' words in Kanji that kids find so fashionable these days?"

Sighing she pulled down the side of her jeans and untaped her bandage, what Dominic saw there left him speechless, "It's a Falcon, you know your symbol, because it doesn't matter where I go, or who I'm with, I'm always under your protection won't I? I figured with being so far away from you now, Supes need to know that they can't touch me. I also go a dragon on my thigh, but I don't think I need to explain the significance of that do I?"

For the second time that night the Emperor of Europe had been proved to be wrong, in front of his childe and bodyguard no less, and instead of words of apology, hew muttered only three seemingly insignificant words, "Get your things." He motioned for Kendrick to leave and sat in the armchair across from Eric before heaving a sigh.

" You know Dominic, from the way you acted just now, one would think you actually cared for them, love them even…

"Honestly Eric, they've brought out feelings that were once dead and buried. They grow on you."

"The way you reacted with the girl shows that this is more than growing used to them."

"With Nyx-" he sighed again, "With her, if you knew the right of passage she must go through then you wouldn't want her to mar any part of her skin."

"Care to explain?"

"Not really, if she wants you to know she'll tell you. Now is everything in Shreveport ready?"

"I contacted Pam just before she went to sleep, by the time we get there everything should be in order."

"You have a were-guard to take care of her? "

"A were-tiger, he'll already be there from sunrise till sunset, and a were-cougar will be in place for the night shift."

"Good, there are times when she likes to go out without her brother, they are rare but they do occur, make sure you accommodate her."

"I have all possibilities taken care of."

Nyx came out of her room with her brother and their bags, "We're ready to go," she spoke softly, Arik had just properly calmed down and she didn't want to set him off again.

"Very well, I trust you have guessed that you will be leaving with Eric."  
She nodded at Dominic and he whispered something to her that remained unintelligible to Eric, after replying Nyx turned and left the room and Kendrick took them down to Eric's car.

"Before you go Eric, there is one other thing that you need to be aware of," the Emperor hesitated for a moment wondering whether or not he should be the one to tell his childe this or Nyx, shaking off his doubt realising that the girl would probably find it very embarrassing to deal with he spoke, "her blood, it is very powerful, an excellent thing to have on hand if you have been injured, it allows us to heal more quickly than normal. But as she is a female, when you smell it for the first time, before actually having a taste, it will be very hard for you to control yourself. Once a month she can't keep the power she has a secret from vampires so control yourself, I won't see her hurt."

"Dominic who is she?" Eric questioned, each little tidbit of information he was given allowed him to create some semblance of a picture of her but not the whole picture, and he believed that his master would not reveal it all to him.

As always Eric was right, "That information I'm afraid I cannot divulge, especially in such insecure quarters, but if you ask Nyx nicely, she may just tell you. Now go, you still have to get to Shreveport before the sun."

* * *

A sleek black Mercedes pulled up in front of a large Manor in Shreveport and stopped allowing the garage door to open before driving in. Nyx stepped out of the car and opened the back door, picking up her sleeping brother, "Nice place." Eric's place was indeed very nice, it had high fences surrounding the manor and the back yard, and there was no question as to whether the place was warded, even a normal human would have been able to feel the power pulsating from this place. The front doors were large and imposing, like everything else about the manor, its look from the outside. Inside however was very different, there seemed to be a room to fit Eric's favourite periods in time. There was the very Egyptian parlour, an ancient Greek style lounge, a dining room that was style to the Italian renaissance, the kitchen was very 21st century, a Japanese style study, an Indian library. And of course a smaller, much cosier sitting room ,one that you could tell was only for the occupants to enjoy that had been decked out in leathers and firs and a fire. It also looked very lived in, you could tell that this was Eric's favourite.

They hadn't talked in the car, neither of them deeming their conversation appropriate as Arik had been awake for most of the journey, now once she put him down they could talk before Eric had to retreat to his own light tight room. In the kitchen sat two people, one small kindly looking woman, she was perhaps in her fifty's, Alice, she had introduced herself as, the maid, and occasional cook, though Eric did hardly bring living beings into his house. The other was a tall dark haired man, he had a healthy tan and eyes that could either melt hearts or make them freeze in fear. "Nyx this is Sloane, he is a Were-Cougar and shall be your night time guard." Eric said.

"A pleasure to meet you miss…"

"Dresden," she supplied, his voice was rough and dark.

"Miss Dresden." He gazed into her eyes and she felt a tightening in her stomach, '_Gods he is pretty'_ she thought, staring back brazenly.

Eric broke the connection by placing his hand on the small of her back, "Sloane you are to remain downstairs today, normally I would have you escort both Nyx and Arik to bed but tonight we have much to discuss. My maid Alice will show you where they will be staying in the mean time and bring you up to date on the security of the Manor. He steered Nyx away from the bodyguard and guided her up to the third floor and into his room.

By the time they had reached his room Arik had awoken, eyes still half shut he looked around the room in wonder, "Nyxie? Where are we?"

"It's ok sweetie, we're at Eric's house, I'll take you to your room in a bit."

"Ok," the little dark haired boy wriggled out of her grasp and crawled onto Eric's very soft looking bed.

Eric raised an eyebrow at this but chose not comment, instead deciding to jump right in with his questions , "Who are you? _What_ are you? Why did Dominic warn me about your blood? And who are your father's people?"

Nyx's eyes widened slightly at the sudden onslaught of questions before gaining her composure, "Perhaps we should sit, this is going to take a while." Eric sat on the edge of his desk while Nyx occupied the seat next to him, "I suppose I'll start with my father's people, my people. As far as I know we've been around for about as long as vampires, while your kind know very little about your heritage, my people have various writings on your kinds beginning, I suppose we're sort of collectors of knowledge, our archives are extensive. Anyway, unlike most Supernatural beings, we don't come from another world, but in fact, the very first of our kind were born right here on earth.

"As the human population began to grow exponentially, we hid in the shadows, a few of us, during the early stages of human evolution remained and acted as sort of demi-gods, Achilles, Hercules there are others but I never did pay attention during my history lessons. And once it became clear that the humans were evolving, new ways of thinking, new technologies, we decided that it would be best to fade into the background entirely. Vampires know nothing of us because of their manipulative natures, once we realised the full extent of some or your kinds…lack of morality, lack of humanity, we made sure that we rarely came into contact with each other. The Italians gave us the name _Potere Scuro_ after some wayward young men terrorised a few villages in what's now known as Rome. It means Dark Power, and we saw fit to keep the name.

"Who I am, specifically, is Her Royal Highness and Crown Princess, Nyxis Adara Draconis."

"You told Sloane your last name was Dresden."

"Yes well I lied obviously, and I will get to it in good time, I am royalty my father was king, obviously, and as for what my people are, they are seers, and listeners, and movers, and healers, and shifters, and pushers. And no one outside of the royal bloodline carries more than one of these powers, those who are royalty posses two powers. Seers can see the future, not one set in stone but one that changes every time a decision is made to affect the future. Listeners can vary there are those that just tune into ones thoughts that they are thinking at that moment in time, and others that can read into anyone's mind given a single touch, and I mean directly into their mind, their past and their present. Movers are pretty much telekinetic, they move things with their mind, they are also able to create a sort of force field around themselves in order to shield themselves from any thing that would usually cause them harm, allowing them to deflect things like bullets. Healers can heal others as well as their selves. Shifters are beings that can alter both the appearance and function of objects for a period of time. And Pushers can push their thoughts into another individuals head, allowing them to do anything from getting the individuals to forget everything that they know to getting them to put a bullet into their brain. Now while each person has a power, what they can do with it depends on strength of that individual and the potential of their particular power to grow.

"As for why I didn't give my real name to the guard, well you must have gathered by now that I am eing hunted, along with my brother and the rest of my family. The Council of Elders of our kind deem it fit to wipe out the royals from existence, believing that they can rule over our people far better than the royals ever could. Now myself along with the rest of the royals, are meerly waiting for hte opportune moment to take our power back."

"And what powers do you have, pray tell," Eric was truly intrigued now, not only did he have a princess on his hands, he had a princess that without a doubt had powers that could benefit him.

"I am a mover and a pusher, currently a level twelve mover and a level eight pusher. Every power has the capacity to increase to level twelve although very few are able to master it without specific training,"

"Training that you were no doubt given by your tutors in the royal palace."

"Actually, the royals learn to control their powers from family, we don't like to show others how we learn." She took a breath and thought for a moment before turning to Eric's last question, "As for why Dominic warned you of my blood, the scent, as I have been told is quite intoxicating due to the power that is so blatantly displayed in it. However if you were to taste the blood, which is probably more intoxicating, the scent is something you can deal with. I have allowed Dominic to drink from me once before."

"And would you be willing to allow me to drink from you?" Eric was behind her in an instant and had her head tilted to the side with his nose running down her neck and lips running over her shoulder, causing her to shiver in anticipation.

"I am afraid Eric, that I do not know you well enough to allow that, you see I must trust that you will be able to pull yourself away from me without draining me completely."

"Oh I can assure you," Eric grinned against the dark skin, "I will be nothing but a gentleman."

"Still," she extracted herself from his grasp and moved over to pick up Arik who had once again fallen asleep, "I believe I should wait until I do know you better."

Eric straightened, all traces of a smirk wiped from his face, "Very well, come, I shall show you to your rooms and then shall be retiring myself."

* * *

**Now that you've read, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now the first thing I'd like to do is thank all my reviewers, you are the most amazing people in the world and right now I'm passing out cyber cupcakes to you all.**

And just so you know I've changed the name of the night guard Andor to Sloane, because I'm an idiot and didn't realise until half way through chapter three that he had the same name as Nyx and Arik's father. So Enjoy.  


* * *

Arik was up early that morning, as usual, unlike his sister the young boy loved the sun, when it was sunny he was allowed to play outside, at Dominic's house, his castle there had been a state of the art swing set put in the back for him. He could play with Nyx and Kendrick, occasionally his grandparents would come to visit them, they stayed in the elven realm out of harms way. Very few non-elves were allowed to enter that realm, and if you weren't welcome there then you would be killed. His grandparents were welcome in that realm since they had ruled over the _Potere Scuro. _Arik had had breakfast with Sloane, while he was the night guard; the day guard wouldn't be here till three, so he could be introduced to Nyx before anyone else. The little boy had managed to wait until around half one for his big sister to come downstairs before succumbing to his desires, as a rule, little brothers were meant to annoy their older sisters, besides, Nyx wasn't down to play with him yet, so she deserved a rude wake up call. Sighing he looked over at Sloane and asked him to take him to her room.

Opening the door Sloane saw that the room was still pitch dark, Eric obviously had blackout curtains in every room in the house. And Nyx was curled up under the covers of her bed. Arik not caring that she was tired; took a running start and jumped on top of his sister. Letting out a groan Nyx rolled over taking her brother along with her causing him to squeal as she captured him. "Go away," she moaned, "I'm tired."

"No," he whined, "You've been sleeping too long, play with me!"

"Play with the guard, that's what he's here for!" she mumbled falling back asleep.

"I don't wanna play with Sloane I wanna play with YOU!" he wriggled out of her grasp and pulled open her curtain, causing her to hiss at the bight light and cover her head with the comforter. "Wake up!" he said poking her sides.

Growling she sat up and Sloane had to suppress a chuckle when he saw that her hair was sticking up at odd angles making her look ridiculous. Arik however didn't and when he giggled she narrowed her eyes at him before smoothing her hair down with her hands, "Alright you little devil I'm up, now get out so I can get ready!"

"Fiiiiine, but if you're not down soon I'm coming back up here," Arik warned pointing a little finger at her and then hightailed it out of the room when she hurled a pillow in his direction managing instead to get Sloane right in his stomach.

He let out a little 'oof' and she raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you gonna leave?"

"Of course Ma-am," he grinned before turning around and shutting the door behind him, he figured that he would have a very interesting time while he worked here.

* * *

Nyx had eventually come down at around half two leaving her with only half an hour to play with Arik before the day guard showed up. It was her understanding that after this meeting, Sloane would spend from dusk till dawn with them and as soon as the sun rose the new guard, Quinn, would take his place. Quinn, while having an obvious distaste of vampires, apparently owed a lot to Eric and would do what he could to repay the vampire who had without a doubt saved his life. He was of course a were-tiger, one of the most volatile type of weres there were, but Eric seemed to have no problem with this so neither would she. After she and her brother had met Quinn and Nyx had discussed exactly how her guards would deal with what was thrown at them. She grabbed Arik and brought him up to his room so that they could unpack his things. "But I want to play," he whined.

"And what exactly are you going to play with? Considering that all your toys are in these suitcases, hmm?" She was really beginning to sound like their mother.

Arik pouted but did turn around to start unpacking his things, "Nyx, why aren't we with Dominic anymore?"

"Because it's not safe with him anymore, Dominic is like Eric's … father, and as Dominic's childe he will protect us. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but what about my nightmares?! Dominic makes them go away!" Nyx sighed she hated the fact that she couldn't rid her brother of the horrible memories that caused him such traumatising nightmares. She had tried to push his mind before but he was only six and his memories wouldn't just disappear like anyone else's, whether this was due to the fact that he was so young, or her brother she did not know.

A year ago, just before Arik had turned five, in fact it was only a few days before his birthday, members of the High Council had found her mother, brother and herself. Of course, her mother had wanted to give her children as good an upbringing she could and so she sent them to school. A normal human school and in order to do this, the Queen, their mother, would send the guards she had for herself to the school with her children. Leaving herself unprotected for eight hours a day, fie days a week. On one of these days Arik wasn't feeling well, and her mother being confident in her abilities to protect her son sent both her guards with Nyx. When Nyx got home that day she found her house in tatters, burned not to the ground, but she knew that with one wrong step the house would come down on her. And without thinking, blindly searching for any member of her family left she found her mothers mangled corpse on the floor of the living room, and the only reason she could tell it was her mother was because of the over all size. Listening for any tell tale signs of the murders she could hear the soft whimpering of her brother in the small metal crawl space of the hall closet that was made specifically for situations like this. It had taken her two days to calm him down enough to find some answers, and when she knew that he had witnessed their mothers death, she tried to rid him of the memory.

But it didn't work. From then on he would have nightmares of that night, and she always wished that it had been her in the house that day, maybe she could have stopped it, or maybe her mother could have stopped being so stubborn for once and have kept one guard with her. Over the year, Arik's nightmares lessened but when he did get them, they were just as violent and bloody and painful as they were the first night he had them. The memories of the fire, of the heat that had very nearly enveloped him, and had destroyed their mother, had not gone away and she bet that they wouldn't for quite some time. And the only way to cool Arik down after a nightmare was the cold skin of a vampire, it seemed being enveloped in the perpetual cold that emanated from them calmed the boy down. And now she could only hope Eric would consent to calming her brother on those bad night.

Clearing her throat she answered her brother that was looking at her imploringly, "I'm sure Eric will do the same, he will look after you, I promise." She knew she'd have to get Eric to do this for her, and she shuddered at the thought of what he would demand of her for such an act of complete and utter humanity. Actually some part of her wished to know what exactly he would want of her, there was no denying that he was attractive, extremely attractive, and she knew that if he wanted her body she would give it to him without much of a fight. The two continued on in silence for a while before Nyx got bored and decided to pull herself out of her sombre thoughts, and put some music on so at least Arik could enjoy himself just a little bit while unpacking. Of course this made the whole process of putting his things away much longer and they were only halfway through by sundown. Deciding to leave the unpacking for another day, Nyx pulled Arik in front of her and they started dancing. Arik doing his trademark Indian style dancing (Bhangra) while Nyx was shaking her body to the amazing music of an Indian called Aman Hayer. And while all this was happening neither of them noticed the night guard Quinn appear at the open door along with Eric a few moments later.

Nyx turned and saw them both watching with amusement and instead of getting embarrassed like she was sure she would later on, she threw them a grin and spoke, "Unless you two plan on joining our little party you better turn around and walk away."

Eric raised an eyebrow but nodded and turned to walk away, "I will be leaving for my…duties in an hour and I wish to see you then," he directed at Nyx, "I shall be in my office."

"Alright," she replied and watched as he left. Turning to look a Quinn "And what about you, are you gonna join us?"

Quinn shot her a look, "I'll be waiting just outside your room, I am supposed to guard you, you know."

"Oh yes you're supposed to _guard_ us and that of course means _you_ can't have _any fun_."

"Sweetheart, I really don't think you could handle my idea of fun."

"And I really don't think you know me well enough to think that I can't handle your idea of fun." Shrugging she smirked, "No matter, I should go and see Eric now, Arik I'll be back to put you to bed in a minute," the little boy nodded and headed for his new toy box and began to play with one of his planes.

* * *

Eric sat at his desk going through the extra paperwork he needed to in order to keep his business up and running, Nyx knocked on the door and came in. Eric looked up and frowned slightly, "What's the point of knocking if you are just going to enter anyway?"

Nyx shrugged, "Habit I guess, what did you need me for?" she came around his desk and leant on it next to Eric crossing her arms over her chest.

"Before I went to sleep I got a call from Dominic, apparently your Uncle is coming to visit, to make sure that you're safe."

"Uncle Max? When?" she asked.

"A few days, he will only be here for a couple of hours at night."

"Okay, so I should make sure it looks like that you're taking care of me right?"

"That would be prudent yes, also I will allow you to accompany me to my bar at nights if you so wish it, I can imagine it will get very boring around here after a few days. Of course if you are to go you must stay by my side or at the side of my childe Pam at all times, agreed?"

"Alright, I suppose getting out once in a while would be good, was there anything else?"

Eric allowed a small smirk to appear on his usually bored features, "Just one more thing," she would not be touched by another, her power was far to great to allow another to have her the way he wanted her, "Both your bodyguards are off limits."

"What? What do you mean off limits," she was really hoping he didn't mean what she thought he meant, after all her time would be truly boring here if she couldn't have some fun with the two weres.

"I mean that they have both been informed that they are not to touch you, in _any_ way, and I expect you follow my rules."

"What? You can't do that! In case you hadn't noticed I'm a teenage hormone bomb waiting to explode, you can't just tell me the only pieces of attractive male meat I'm gonna be around are off limits. What in the hell do you expect me to do with my time?!"

In a flash Eric was towering over her, his hands either side of her and leant right in so there wasn't a breath between their lips, her eyes widened at his close proximity and inside she screaming _'Just kiss him already, he won't mind. Just lean up a little and plant one on him._' Stomping down that urge she forced herself to look into Eric's eyes instead of at his very delectable lips. One of his hands came up and he trailed a finger down her cheek and across her lips. She managed to suppress a shiver but when she felt his cool finger ghost past her lips they parted slightly, Eric smirked, "I'm sure you can think of something he rumbled. And then removed himself from her personal bubble (as she liked to call it) and walked out of the room. Nyx turned and watched as he left, eyes zeroing in on how his ass bunched up under his black trousers. "Oh crap," she slapped a hand over her eyes and moaned.

* * *

The next day Nyx had finished unpacking her brothers things along with her own by sunset and was now completely fed up, she had been playing with Arik for a while but she was just not in the mood for doing nothing, she assumed it was Shreveport, maybe it just sucked the fun out of everything, considering that it was inhabited by a startling number of vampires she didn't doubt it. It was now eight fifteen and she had just finished putting Arik to bed, growing boys need their sleep, she had said to him while he was being difficult, unfortunately for her he was a very smart five year old (at least in her opinion) and pointed out that that was what she said about eating his spinach, and taking a bath, and drinking his milk. And said that if he did all those other things then surely going to bed late wouldn't really matter. Nyx of course had growled at this and tickled him until he was too tired to do anything other than sleep. It was on these nights when he was exhausted he didn't have his nightmares, so Nyx knew that if she went out for a while he would be fine.

After finding Eric in office and telling him that she wanted to go with him to his bar he nodded telling her that she only had about twenty minutes to get ready and then he was leaving. Heading back to her room she grabbed Quinn on the way there; opened her closet and told him to pick out what she should wear to the bar. Going through her clothes, he turned to her, "Are you sure you want to go with Eric, the bar is full f vampires and I can hardly fulfil my duty of protecting you if I'm here with your brother."

"Yes I'm sure, now can you please just tell me what I'm supposed to wear to this place."

Quinn turned back to her closet and tapped his bottom lip, "You don't want to look like a fangbanger, but you don't want to look out of place either…I've got it!" he pulled out a black dress with a huge open neck that fell off her shoulder, would hug her curves softly and came up just past her mid thigh. "Put it on, and hurry up Eric doesn't like being late anywhere."

"You know when I dragged you in here I didn't really expect you to pick my outfit, I mean you really don't look like the kind of guy who would do that for a girl." She suppressed a smirk as she saw him hold up the dress.

"My job is to take care of your needs, no matter what they are, now hurry up and get dressed," he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Nyx slid on the dress and found some black heels with straps that wrapped around her calves, she let her hair hang loose and walked out of her room and down the stairs to meet Eric in the hallway. When he saw her his eyes board into hers, swallowing Nyx walked towards Eric and stopped within reach of him, she gave a little twirl and asked, "What do you think?"

Eric said nothing as he gave her a long once over, "I think you look like vampire bait," his voice sent shivers down her spine and she bit her lip to keep from moaning.

A little surprised at his comment she turned around to head back upstairs, "Well then I'll just go and change into something that covers me up a litt-"

Eric grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest, cutting her off; running his nose down the side of her neck and over a shoulder, he gripped her waist tightly, allowing her ass to be pushed into his manhood. "Don't you dare," he growled lowly. By this point Nyx's heart had sped up so much that she could hear it pounding in her ears and nodded, showing him that she got his message. Letting her go he slid one hand onto her lower back and led her to the garage, "Come, it's time to leave."

* * *

  
**Well there's chapter three for you, next up Fangtasia, where the real fun begins. Please review, I just updated one of my other stories and people are reading but not reviewing so it has me a little down.**

Go on, press the review button, you know you want to.


	4. Chapter 4

**This ones a lot shorter than the last one, but I felt that the Chapter needed to be ended where it did. I'd also like to take the time to thank all of my lovely reviewers, they are seriously a huge confidence boost whenever I'm getting ready to put up another chapter. **

**Okay question, who else teared up when Godric died? Also who else just wanted to hold Eric and make all of his pain go away when you saw his tears? Because I certainly did!**

* * *

As Eric's corvette pulled up behind his bar Nyx had to stifle a laugh at the name of the bar, it just sounded so cheesy, _Fang_tasia, was he serious? Really? Unfortunately she hadn't really done a very good job of hiding her humour and Eric turned to her, "What is it that you find so amusing?"

"Oh...um- it's just _Fang_tasia, really? I mean I understand that most vampires are from a time when puns were the highest form of humour, but seriously, humans have evolved you know?"

Eric was out of the car in an instant and had opened her door and pulled her up to meet his chest before she could even register the fact that he had moved, "I happen to think the name just rolls of the tongue," he rumbled, and said the bar's name with a hint of his Swedish accent coming through, "don't you think?" as he let the name roll of his tongue Nyx could feel a throb straight to her core and gave him almost imperceptible nod causing him to smirk. His hand slid to the small of her back and he guided her inside, pushing open the 'Employee Only' door that led to the main area of the bar, both Eric and Nyx felt all eyes on them as he led her to his throne on stage and sat her down next to him.

"Everyone's staring," Nyx mumbled, you'd think that being the daughter of royalty she would have gotten used to unwanted attention, however, seeing as how most of her life was kept out of public view and she hated people staring.

"Well you do look particularly delectable this evening," Eric commented.

"Yes well if they're going to continue staring I need a drink, preferably something alcoholic."

Eric motioned for one of the waitresses to come to him and she appeared in an instant, "Yes Master?" she practically simpered, eyeing Eric up like she had been on a dessert Island for a year and he was the first piece of food she had seen.

"I want you to my companions drink order, and you are to keep her fully stocked for as long as we are here."

The waitress gave Nyx a startled glance, almost as if she hadn't noticed her before, "Of course Master," she plastered a smile on her face and asked Nyx for her drink order and then ran off to fetch the girl's Rum and Coke.

After she had received her drink a tall blonde woman in a full blown Dominatrix outfit almost glided up to them and took her place behind Eric's chair, leaning on the backrest. "Pam," he rumbled without looking at her, "This is Nyx Dresden, she is mine." Nyx's head snapped up and she fought the urge to comment, she knew exactly what belonging to a vampire consisted of and Eric, even though he had almost whispered the words, had just named her as off limits to every vampire in the room. She could see pick out the miniscule nods of vampires from all directions signifying that they understood their Sheriff. She was not to be touched, she was his.

Pam's eyes glittered with amusement, "So this is what the Master had planned for you this weekend." She said referring to Dominic, she had not been permitted to call his first name like Eric had, but then again she had only been around for three hundred, by Dominic's standards she was far too young. "Aren't you a morsel?" she eyed the girl up and down with a grin.

Nyx looked up at her and watched as Pam's eyes rested on her shoes, "You like?" she asked crossing one leg over the other, making her dress ride up further.

While Eric eyed the new expanse of skin Pam licked her lips, "Oh hun they are very nice, Gucci?"

"Of course," Nyx smiled, she figured she was going to like this Pam.

"Pam she is to remain by either my side or yours at all times. Understood?"

"Of course Eric, well hun how about you come with me and leave Eric to enthral the vermin, we can have some real fun." She held out a hand for Nyx to take and after glancing at Eric who had a smirk plastered on his face, the younger girl grabbed her drink and slipped her hand into Pam's and was guided to the opposite end of the bar.

* * *

  
Nyx and Pam had been talking to each other for about an hour before the older vampire nodded in Eric's direction, "He's been watching you ever since you left his side."

"Isn't he supposed to be paying attention to the rest of the people here?"

"Well sweetheart it seems he wants to make it clear to everyone that you're his." Nyx smirked at the thought, "What are you thinking?"

"Oh you know, just that if he's spending his night watching me, I might as well give him something to watch. Dance with me Pam." Without waiting for an answer the younger girl dragged the vampire onto the floor and danced with her, she swung her hips in time to the beat and Pam followed. Sliding her hands onto Nyx's hips, Pam pulled Nyx's back to her chest and watched from the corner of eye as Eric leant forward, just slightly. The pair ground together on the dance floor giving everyone a show, until Pam turned around to dance with what would be her meal for the night. A young vampire made his way through the throng of bodies and grabbed Nyx's arm, pulling her to him. Her eyes widened as he looked into her eyes and smirked, "How about you and I head back to my place?"

She could feel his push on her mind, he was trying to glamour her she thought angrily, "Take your hand off of me this instant, your pathetic parlour trick doesn't work on me!" she hissed.

The vampire growled and yanked her arm, "You're coming with me."

Nyx's eyes flashed and he sailed to the other end of the dance floor, the vampire hissed and launched himself at her, but before she could do anything else Eric was in front of her and the vampire by his throat. The younger one let out a strangled cry and Eric's eyes narrowed, "Retract your fangs…now." The younger vampire did and Eric released him, "Tell me, what's stopping me from snapping you like a twig?"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" the younger one protested.

"Obviously you weren't here for my announcement; you dare touch what is mine and think you can get away with it? You dare try to glamour her and believe you can get away unscathed?!" Eric was pissed, his accent was much more pronounced when he was angry and Nyx felt a sliver of fear run through her.

"I didn't know she was yours Sheriff! Your scent isn't on her!"

Eric growled, "Pam!" his childe appeared by his side in an instant, "Take this insolent brat downstairs, he will be punished for his actions." Without a word Pam gabbed the vampire and shot downstairs. By now the entire bar was silent watching the exchange and Eric found himself thanking Freya that tonight only vampires and their pets had been let in. He looked at Nyx,  
"Go and wait in the car," he spoke softly and she nodded, turning and heading back the way she came. Eric looked around at those of his Area "Not one of you is permitted to speak of this night, and everyone of your humans are to be dealt with. Is that understood?"

There was a round of "Yes Sheriff," and Eric nodded.

"Continue." Was the only word he said before leaving.

* * *

The ride back to the manor was silent,Nyx could feel the anger radiating off of Eric in waves and didn't want to upset him further. But as soon as Nyx stepped inside Eric's lips collided with hers and her hands tangled themselves in his hair. His hands were everywhere at once, before stopping at her thighs, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He pressed her against the wall and his hands slid inside the dress, up her thighs and gripped her ass. '_Dominic was right,_' he thought, '_She tastes like heaven, I wounder what her blood is like..._'

Nyx moaned into his mouth and gripped his hair, pulling him closer to her, she arched as she felt his hand secure itself at the top of her panties getting to rip them off her body. The only thing that stopped them however was the scream of complete terror coming from upstairs. "Arik!" Nyx gasped.

* * *

  
**And there you have it, short, and sweet. I do wonder what Arik is screaming about, what are his powers? Will Eric get to taste Nyx? And what is going to happen to that insubordinate little vamp that just couldn't keep his hands off her? You'll find out all this and more in the next installment of...THE EMPEROR'S CHARGES. But only if you review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews, here's the next chapter  
**  


* * *

  
In an instant they were both upstairs answering the scream, Sloane was there too (Quinn had gone back to his apartment shortly after Eric and Nyx left) he was holding the screaming boy but it was doing nothing to calm him. The second he saw the two he stepped back and Nyx rushed to his side, to free him of his nightmare, but something was wrong. His eyes weren't closed like they usually were, they were wide open, his pupils were darting back from side to side quickly and now she could make out words amidst his screams. Words like: "Let go of her," and "Nyxie wake up!" and "Save her please!"

Nyx let go of him, as though she had been burned and covered her mouth with a hand, "Oh God," she whispered, suddenly realising what was happening to him. Looking over at Eric who had no idea what to do she pleaded with him, "Hold him, he always calms down in Dominic's arms, maybe he'll do the same with you, please?" Eric shot her a look that just said ' I don't deal with children.' But picked up the squirming boy, and Arik's screams became soft whimpers. Nyx looked at Eric like she expected him to something else and when he didn't she sighed, "Well, talk to him! What have you never had to deal with a crying child before?!"

"Nyx it has been over a thousand years since I have even been close to child this young, you should be grateful that I'm even holding him." He replied, clearly uncomfortable with the child in his arms.

Rolling her eyes Nyx walked up to her whimpering brother and stroked his hair softly, leaning down to whisper in his ear, she offered words of comfort, pulling him out of the sights before his eyes. And slowly, he came back to the real world, looking around like a lost puppy, before his eyes settled on Eric, the blonde vampire raised an eyebrow as Arik reached up and gripped his neck, not wanting to let Eric go. Slowly Eric put his arms securely around the boy, so he did not fall and looked at Nyx with question, this was a situation totally new to him and he didn't understand what he was supposed to do now, all he did know, was that he wanted the breather off of him as soon as possible. Small children were not supposed to be comfortable around thousand year old vampires, especially not thousand year old vampires like Eric!

Nyx touched the boy's shoulder, turning her to him, "Hey sweetie, you want to give me a hug too, I'm feeling a little left out." Upon seeing her Arik jumped on her, holding onto her as tight as his little arms could.

"You were gone," he moaned, "you were gone and you didn't come back, you wouldn't wake up. Why didn't you wake up Nyxie? Why didn't you wake up?"

"Oh sweetie, I know you were scared but it's okay, I'm okay, everyone's okay. Breathe my little prince, just breathe." He did as he was told and slowly calmed down.

"That was no nightmare," Eric said, watching the dynamic between the two.

Choosing not to reply she tightened her grip on her brother for a moment, "Arik I want you to go back to sleep, and tomorrow, you can tell me all about it okay." The little boy nodded and she set him down on the bed and began to hum a soft melody that her mother used to sing to her. In no time at all Arik was asleep in his bed and Nyx pulled Eric out of the room.

Eric looked over at Sloane and nodded, "You stay here." Eric placed his hand onto Nyx's lower back and guided her to his room, where they could talk without being heard by the were.

Eric sat her at the head of the bed and followed suit, sitting next to her,  
"That was not a nightmare," he said again.

"You're right, it wasn't, this is so not good…as if he, a fucking six year old boy doesn't have enough to deal with! How could this happen? How could I have not seen anything!" her head dropped into her hands and she groaned, "I'm a terrible sister, I suck!"

Eric, not wanting her to completely break down before he knew what was going on, slid two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking him in the eye, "Tell me what that was." He rumbled feeling a slight spark from once he had connected with her skin.

Sighing, Nyx pulled away from him, resisting the urge to shiver at his touch, "_That_ was Arik's first vision, his first power to manifest itself. He's a fucking seer!" She shot up out of the bed, now she was panicking, "God how could this happen?! I can't deal with this! I'm only seventeen, I can't deal with warnings of my impending death coming from my _baby_ brother! He shouldn't even have that fucking power yet! It's too soon!"

Eric was in front of her in an instant and he gripped her shoulder, making her face him, "Nyx, calm down." His own voice was steady while inside he was feeling things he didn't know existed, he was feeling worry; he was worried for the young girl before him. At the bar when she had danced with his childe, before every vampire and human in that place, he had felt jealousy, a possessiveness that he didn't think he was capable of feeling, and a protectiveness he thought he had lost along with his humanity eleven hundred years ago. And it was all because of her, a girl he had yet to even know for five nights, a girl who could very well be the end of him considering how things were going right now. "Breathe, relax yourself," one hand slipped from her shoulder to her waist and he pulled her to him, while the other made its way to her hair and tilted her face upwards. Leaning down, Eric placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling back to leave her breathless. "Now, explain this to me, properly."

Nyx nodded and allowed him to sit back on the bed, with her in his lap, "Okay, okay so I knew Arik would be getting a power around this time, it's what happens when your body is under pressure to develop two powers. As a rule, after the first power has shown itself then the second will not develop until the child is around twelve to thirteen. That lets the chid get used to their first power, and exercise some control over it so that when the second powers comes the child isn't overwhelmed. Usually seers don't develop their power until they are at least thirteen, because sometimes the things that are seen can be very traumatizing for younger children."

Throughout this Eric was running his fingers through her hair, which she found oddly soothing and stopped speaking for a moment just to enjoy the feel of his cool skin against her. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she spoke "I've never had to deal with a seer before, Mom wasn't one and neither was Dad, I think Great- Grandpa was but I can't remember. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now, I don't how I'm supposed to look after Arik and protect him from his power. He saw me die Eric, he's six and he saw me die in his head. What am I supposed to do with that? What is _he_ supposed to do with that?" She looked up at Eric questioningly. He said nothing but made a noise to let her know that he was taking this all in.

Finally he spoke, "You're uncle will be joining us tomorrow night, you're going to have to run through this with him, I will remain here in case you need me. For now you need to go to bed, dawn is less than an hour away and we both need to rest." He stood up and set her on her feet and showed her to the door. Before she left he bent and gave her another kiss. This one however was full of passion, it was a promise. A promise of what they were going to do very soon.

* * *

The next day Nyx spent most of her time with Arik, she hadn't gotten much sleep and was actually up two hours after she had gone to bed. She had also informed Alice of her Uncle's arrival that night, and therefore opted to have a late dinner, she had the housekeeper go out and get a few things from the grocery store so she could make her Uncle's favourite dish. It was a curry that her mother used to make for him when they still lived at the palace. Once Alice was gone she sent Sloane downstairs, not wanting to talk to Arik about his vision until they were alone. And when they were alone they were in her room, and she had cuddled up to him. Wrapping her arms around him and she spoke softly, asking him exactly what it was he saw, who he saw, she asked for the description of every person, place and thing that he had seen so she could draw it. A picture to look at was a lot better than having to ask her brother over and over again what it was he saw. When he was finished she let him run off and play with Sloane.

She had been staring at the picture for an hour now going over exactly what Arik said:  
**  
Vision**  
_  
It was dark there, night time, and there wasn't any moon, or stars to illuminate the pathway ahead of the Eric and Nyx, "I can't see anything." Nyx whispered._

Eric gripped her tightly, "Climb onto my back, I can see."

Nyx hesitated for a minute before realising, that it was the best way that Eric could protect them seeing as how her vision was impaired. When she moved to climb onto him torches all around them were lit. Green flames leapt from one podium to another lighting the way ahead of them. But there was a problem, Nyx's vision was blurred, it appeared the dark wasn't what was stopping her from seeing. "Eric what do you see?"

Looking around the blonde pulled out his sword before manoeuvring her onto his back, "Ruins," he whispered, "there is writing carved into the walls but I have no idea what it says. This looks like an anti-chamber of sorts, there's a statue in the middle, it's of a man…"

"What does he look like?"  
"I can't really tell, there's too much erosion from the weather, the roof is missing, but he does have long hair."

"The writing, take me to it, maybe I can tell what it says…" She felt Eric shift and in an instant they were at one of the walls, he reached back and took one of her hands and placed it on the writing. Using her fingers, she traced the lines biting her lip, "It's ancient, older than anything that I have formally learnt, which means it's really old. But I recognise a few of the symbols, I think it may be a form of Babylonian , but one that's older than anything that's been found on earth by the humans, and vampires. Here it says 'the darkness is banished forevermore' well either that or 'the chicken monkey lay together' I think it's the first one."

"I'm not quite sure which I'd prefer," Eric muttered. He turned his head slightly, "We have to go, someone's coming." He ran down the hallway in front of them and the vision changed.

_  
Now they were underground, that much was certain, the elements had been kinder to this place, but Nyx was on the floor whimpering in pain. Eric was against a wall and two men that she had never seen before were restraining him with their powers, he had been stripped naked and understood why as soon as the silver chains flew out of the darkness and bound him to the wall. Wrapping themselves tightly around him burning his skin and he hissed in pain. Whoever had done this had yet to step out of the shadows to reveal themselves. Not that it mattered much, Nyx still couldn't see, it looked like something had scratched her across her eyes, her forehead to her nose were bloody and dirty. Her hands had been staked to the ground, so she couldn't, but even if she could her energy had been sapped. She could barely stay conscious as it was. She shifted her legs when she felt something slither up her leg, a snake that Eric had never seen before, Nyx whimpered as she felt it move over her stomach and flinched when it's tongue flicked out touching her neck. The snake pulled back slightly revealing it's fangs and Eric screamed out 'No!' just as the man in the shadows yelled at the snake 'Kill her.' The snake latched onto her throat and she screamed out, it's venom was burning her, she could feel it, it was like she was on fire and she couldn't put out the flames. Eric struggled to free himself but it did him no good, he couldn't move._

_There was sick laughter from the darkness and the man spoke again, mockingly to Nyx and then to Eric, "I take it you don't enjoy getting bitten anymore," his laughter filled the air as the life left Nyx and Eric allowed blood tears to fall. "It's too bad she had been tainted by you vampire, if she hadn't well, then the only one dying here would be you. She would have been an excellent pleasure slave…" and the vision faded out on a pair of black eyes._

* * *

  
**That's it for today, but if you're really good, then maybe I'll give you another chapter in a couple of days. Of course that would entail me getting some reviews just like I have been getting. Thank you all so much, really they make all of you my favourite people.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, major case of writers block**Nyx shook herself out of her daze and got up, it would nearly be dark and she had to finish making the food for her uncle. It was dark by the time Nyx was putting the finishing touches on dinner for her, Arik and their uncle. She was chopping an onion when Eric glided in and startled her, the knife slipped, cutting across the middle of her palm drawing blood. "Shit!" she cried out and before she could reach for the tap to wash her hand Eric was on her. He had her backed up into the kitchen counter with one hand wrapped around the wrist of her injured hand. His free arm was wrapped quickly around her pinning her uninjured hand to her side, "Eric!" she exclaimed but she could tell he couldn't hear her. His eyes were dark with blood lust and she could feel his hardness against her thigh, he stared at her hand for a moment before leaning forward and sucked the blood that had slid onto her fingers, before licking her wound. He made a guttural noise and she gasped at the touch of his tongue, she knew if she didn't stop this he would drain her. "Eric I don't want to have to use my powers on you." She said. His fangs were out and he was staring at her throbbing jugular, her heart was strong, meaning the blood beneath her skin was moving fast, rushing just under that thin layer of flesh. His face shot towards her neck and she intercepted his lips with her own, since feeding and fucking were usually one in the same Eric kissed her back with a fervour she didn't know he possessed, sucking on her bottom lip before allowing his tongue to dance with hers. She allowed him to explore her mouth before she did the same to him, and gasped when she scrapped her tongue over the tip of a fang drawing blood. Eric groaned and sucked on her tongue, taking in as much blood as he could. She tasted so damn _good_.

* * *

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything," a voice said from the doorway and Eric spun to face whoever it was.

"Uncle Max!" Nyx chirped, blushing bright red at the fact that he had just caught her making out with her protector. "When'd you get here?"

"Just now, and if you two are quite done we can talk, I don't have very long." He was very tall and long dark hair that fell to the middle of his back, his skin was darker than Nyx's and tonight he looked like every inch the royal he was. He wore a dark blue cloak over a pair of finely crafted black trousers and crisp white shirt, he also wore black leather gloves and was leaning on a cane with the head of a dragon. He looked to be in his mid thirties.

"Right, of course, um I'll just get Alice to finish up in here, Eric can you take my uncle to the dinning room?" Eric nodded and moments later, he, Nyx, Arik and their Uncle were sitting at the table with food in front of those that needed it. They ate and talked for a while, her Uncle asking how Eric had been treating his niece and nephew, shooting Nyx a not so subtle glance. He wasn't exactly happy when he found her in the kitchen making out with a vampire but he wasn't her father, he wasn't going to stop her, she needed to make her own mistakes in life and learn from them. Once they were finished Nyx sent Arik to bed, telling him that she would be up in a bit to put him to sleep. Once he was gone she turned to face her uncle, "Arik got his first power yesterday." She said and her uncle sat up a little straighter. "He's a seer…"

"Oh shit," Max groaned.

"My sentiments exactly," she replied.

"Well what did he see?" he remained quiet as Nyx relayed the whole story to him editing out the part where Eric was going to die, and then showed him the picture of the place she drew based on Arik's vision.

"Do you have any idea where it is?" she asked him and he stared at it thoughtfully.

"You're sure the writing was a form of Ancient Babylonian?"

"That's what vision me said, but then again, according to Arik I wasn't looking at the writing, but feeling it. "Even if it was, I can't read anything fluently over ten thousand years old, and from what I can tell by the look of the place in the picture, it is definitely over ten thousand, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that Ancient Babylonian is derived from whatever it was that was written."

"Why do you think he was there with you?" her uncle asked nodding towards Eric.

"I was sworn to protect them by my maker, I will not disobey a direct order from him." Eric said.

"I see, this place looks familiar but I cannot place it. I will send the picture to your grandfather and look through some of our old history books, for now I must go." He stood and Nyx followed, he bent his head slightly and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Be safe my little Princess, I will see you soon." She nodded at him, "Go to your brother." She kissed his cheek and left, leaving Eric and Maxamillion alone.

Max turned Eric and raised an eyebrow, "I understand there was trouble in your bar last night involving my niece, care to explain?"

"I had informed all of the vampires in that night that she was mine but there was one that did not heed my warning, he tried to taker her with him but was unsuccessful. He's being held in the basement of the bar, I plan on punishing him tonight."

"Very well," Maxamillion nodded, "I will be joining you." And with that he had disappeared.

* * *

It had been a week and the young vampire that had been hitting on Nyx staggered out of _Fangtasia_, he needed to feed, desperately. That week Eric and Nyx's uncle Maxamillion had spent the week depriving him of blood and torturing him with silver. His name was Jonas, and with one final look at the bar he headed off to find a meal for the night, silently vowing that Eric Northman would pay for his torture.

* * *

Councilman Rayne Deora sat behind his desk in his office and stared at the man before him, there was no way that the crown princess was still in Earth realm, she wouldn't be stupid enough to stay there after her mother died. But here was one of his informants, telling him that she had been spotted in Louisiana in Baton Rouge. "I shall send Garik and Tore, if she's in Earth realm they'll find her, but if she is not, then you will die. Is that clear?"

The informant nodded at him "She's there, I promise you."

"Leave me," the Rayne said and waited for the informant to leave, when he was gone Rayne called in his guards Garik and Tore. "Apparently the Crown Princess is in Earth Realm, I'm not sure what to make of this claim, but if she is find her."

"If we do my Lord?" Garik asked.

"If she's a virgin, bring her to me, if not well then do with her what you will, but make sure she dies once you're finished."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

Nyx stretched out in the small sitting room in front of the fire on some firs and sighed, for some reason today felt like a really good day for her, despite the fact that she had had a very confusing week. Before and after work Eric had been shoving her into walls and onto couches and tables, kissing her, touching her, teasing her. So far all week he had been playing games with her, it was as if he wanted to frustrate her. And when he was with her, it wouldn't be for very long, he always have to leave to work, or he'd come in so late that he could only spend a few minutes with her before the sun came up. But today, today felt different, as per usual on Monday _Fangtasia_ was not open. Generally speaking it was a day for Eric to catch up on his paperwork, but tonight he was staying at the manor. Nyx didn't know what would happen though, it was nearly dusk so Eric would be up soon, but he could just ignore her, or try to take things further with her. And she just couldn't understand why she wasn't feeling apprehensive about today, it was as if subconsciously, she knew exactly what was going to happen tonight. But that had to preposterous right? She couldn't possibly know anything, after all, it was Arik's power to see, not hers.

Rolling on to her side, she opened up the book she had brought with her from the library in the manor. Nyx was so engrossed in Ann Rice's writings that she didn't notice Eric sweep into the room clothed only in track pants and a wife-beater. His hand slid across her waist and over her stomach, and pulled her to him as she dropped her book. "Eric!" she squeaked in surprise, "What are you doing?!"

"I did think that _that_ was obvious," he muttered sliding his hand over her inner thigh. His lips found her neck and she gasped, "I want you."

"Eric, I can't... I- I've only known you for a week, Eric I- st-sto- oh!" she moaned as his lips found their way onto a clothed breast.

"Don't resist," he murmured, simultaneously ripping her shirt and bra off, "You know you want this."

"Yesss," she hissed, "I do bu-but Eric, oh" she was panting, "I'm only seventeen, what would uncle Max say... it's still illegal for me to have sex," she managed, and pulled his head from her chest, almost crying out at the loss of contact. "Eric, I'm not ready for this."

"Yes you are, you just don't realise it yet." He growled and shifted them so her hands were trapped above her head in one his and he was straddling her. His other hand made its way to her trousers.

"Eric no!" she was panicking, he had never been this forceful before, she had to stop him. Looking up at her hands she concentrated and tweaked her fingers just a little, breaking his hold on her. Using her now free hands she threw him across the room and into the wall. All the air left Eric and it was if the haze he was under disappeared.

He looked up at her in realisation "Nyx? I don't- I don't know what came over me. Your scent today, it's intoxicating..."

Nyx covered her chest with an arm and looked at him with realisation, "My period, I'm on this week!" she practically ran out of the room to hers and into her bathroom. "I can't believe I forgot," she muttered, "I'm so stupid! I knew I hadn't been on this month! God how am I going to face Eric now?"

* * *

A few hours later Nyx knocked on Eric's office door, and stuck her head around the door. The room was dark, the only reason she knew he was in there was because his silhouette was visible in the moonlight. He sat there with his fingers steepled, deep in thought, even as a Viking, he had never forced any woman. Not as a man and not as a vampire, he had no need to. He didn't even know how Nyx could stand to be in the same room as him now let alone talk to him. But she could. The second he heard her coming he held his breath, he couldn't risk hurting her again when he had been sworn to protect her. "Eric?" she whispered. He made no move to reply, he didn't make a move at all. She shut the door and made her way over to him, sliding into his lap his hands moved to accommodate her. "Eric look at me." He still made no move. "Damn it Eric!" her hands gripped his face and lifted it so their eyes could meet.

"How can you even be in here?" he asked, genuinely curious. He had heard women who were the victims of such abuse usually couldn't stand the thought of their abuser much less the sight.

"What happened wasn't your fault, I went through the same thing with Dominic..." words weren't getting her anywhere. She kissed him, pulled herself as close as she could to him and felt his arms come around her body. His hands followed the expanse of her back and cupped a breast, "You smell divine," he rumbled moving his lips to her neck. She heard his fangs click into place and tilted her head to the side, giving him permission. Many may believe it to be strange that she would allow him such privileges, given what he had done hours before. But Dominic had tried the same thing, more than once, it wasn't Eric's fault that she was a girl, and that her power could be scented in her blood. Gripping his hair she pushed his face further into her neck and his fangs slid into her and she moaned. She loved it when tasted her.

* * *

**  
So I didn't really like this chapter, truthfully after Uncle Max's visit I just needed the bit with the vampire in and the Councilman but it didn't really feel complete. So review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay this ones longer than my usual chapters because I haven't posted in a while. Anyway my Swedish won't be perfect I used a language traslator and I hope you like it. Review!**

* * *

It had been three weeks since Arik had had his vision and things seemed to go back to normal, in fact they went back to better than normal, it seemed as though Arik was having fewer nightmares, and because of that Nyx couldn't have been happier. So she had managed Eric to take her back to _Fangtasia_ after what had happened the first time she visited the bar Eric was very wary of letting her go again. This time she promised she would stay with him at his throne and if she needed to go anywhere he would go with her. When he agreed she had, in effect, jumped on him, wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him hungrily, let's just say she was really tired of having to be cooped up in his house for so long. So there Nyx was once again sitting next to Eric in his club, she was actually kind of liking it up there, not only did it allow her a full view of the entire bar, but she could also watch as fangbangers and tourists alike were turned away by Eric. It was quite amusing actually, she kind of revelled in the glares she was getting from certain males and females because she was allowed to sit next to their 'great master'. Actually she was allowed to do anything she wanted, she had already tugged Eric down from his throne for a short while and danced with him, and she kissed him in public, hell she even managed to get in a few seconds of playing with his hair in public and she could practically feel the jealousy rolling off of the humans in the bar. Eric found this quite amusing himself, enjoying it, as there were fewer humans who had the courage to speak to him while Nyx had already laid claim to him. Normally he wouldn't allow any human to touch him in such a way, especially not in public but Nyx wasn't exactly human, and he found himself acting towards her like his maker had. It was as though she had him wrapped around her finger, to a certain extent; he hadn't let her out of the house without first imposing some rules, and making sure that he got something in return. It was just, he found that she was quickly worming her way into parts of his heart that he believed to be long dead, if Pam found out she would have a field day, in fact he figured that she was beginning to suspect that something was up, she had that 'I am amused but am not going to let on to anybody' look on her face that Eric knew so well. He let his eyes scan the bar in boredom when he saw Nyx stiffen slightly and look around.

* * *

"Vad är fel?" (**What's wrong**) he asked in Swedish.

"Jag vet inte, dess som det finns någon försöka få in i mitt sinne... inte som en vampyr som det sort av känner som en... telepath..." (**I don't know, it's like there's someone trying to get into my mind... not like a vampire it kind of feels like a... telepath...**) she replied looking around for the source.

"Är de farliga?" (**Are they dangerous?**) he followed her gaze around the room, the only thing that looked out of place tonight was the girl in a white floral dress sitting at a table with the newest member of his Area: Bill Compton.

"Nej, jag känner inte någon elak avsikt men vemsom än det är, är antingen en nybörjare när det kommer till deras krafter eller ytterst ohövlig." (**No, I don't sense any malicious intent but whoever it is, is either a novice when it comes to their powers or extremely rude.**) Her gaze honed in on the blonde but before she could say anything it snapped to a man in his mid thirties who was making his way over to them with his eyes locked on Eric. "Det ser som du har en annan beundrare," (**It looks like you have another admirer,**) she grinned and Eric turned to face the direction of the man with his trademark 'bored' look on his face. The second the man touched Eric's leg he was flung across the room and Nyx had to stifle a giggle. He really hated it when human's touched him without permission.

* * *

Bill tensed as he turned around back to face Sookie, "Uh-oh"

"Don't say uh-oh, vampires are not supposed to say uh-oh!"

"It's Eric, and his little pet, they've scanned you twice, he's going to summon us."

"He can do that?"she asked incredulously.

"Oh yeah," Bill looked up and Eric lifted his hand beckoning them over, Bill sighed and took Sookie's hand, taking her over to the throne.

"Bill Compton, it has been a while," Eric said.

"Yes well I've been-"

"Mainstreaming? I heard," his nose crinkled ever so slightly at the thought, "I see that is going well for you," he looked at Sookie for a moment.

Sookie had seen the girl to Eric's right and let down her shields just to see if she could pick up anything of use but was surprised when nothing came from the girl's head. Nyx however narrowed her eyes at the blonde before her and scowled. "Yes of course sorry," Bill replied a little flustered, Eric this is my friend-"

"Sookie Stackhouse," Eric interjected.

"How'd you know my name?" Sookie asked shocked.

"I never forget a pretty face," Pam smirked, "You're in my vault," she pointed to her temple and Sookie fought the urge to swallow.

"Great, that's just great! It's nice to meet you," she turned back to Eric.

"Well aren't you sweet," Eric nearly smirked.

"Not really," she replied and Bill tightened his hold on the young blonde.

Eric turned to face Nyx but was talking to Pam as well "vår lilla djurpark börjar växa till sig" (**Our little zoo is starting to grow**)

"Jag vet," (**I know**) Pam replied not taking her eyes of the yummy blonde.

"Miss Stackhouse I understand you've been asking questions about some of my customers."

"Yes I have..."

"If you have anything to ask, you should ask it of me," Nyx knew that voice, it was the one that indicated Eric was not happy at all with the fact that Bill had allowed her to ask questions before asking his Sheriff's permission.

"Alrighty," Sookie reached into her bag and pulled out two pictures and handed them to him, "You recognise either one of these girls?"

"This one offered herself to me," he pointed at the red head, "but I found her to pathetic for my attentions, now this one however," pointing at the brunette "I have tasted."

"I remember 'em both."

"On account of the vault?" Sookie asked almost arrogantly and Bill tightened his hold on her once more.

"Never had either of 'em though, they weren't really my type..." she gave Sookie what could only be described as a lusty look and she really did swallow then.

"Well thank you very much," she snatched the pictures out of Eric's hands and put them in her purse, "That's all your time I need to take."

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Eric raised his voice slightly, "Please, sit."

Nyx got up almost immediately and slid herself onto the Viking's lap while Sookie sat down cautiously. Nyx placed he lips by Eric's ear and whispered to him in Swedish, "Hans lilla sällskapsdjur händer vara vår svårgripbara sinne läsare" (**His little pet happens to be our elusive mind reader.**)

Eric raised an eyebrow just slightly before looking at Bill, "So Bill are you quite attached to your friend?"

"She is mine," Bill all but growled.

"Yes, I am his," Sookie said taking the hint.

"Well what a pity," Eric replied coldly, "for me." Nyx had to bite her check to stop the laugh threatening to burst forth when she saw the look on Sookie's face. "Sit with us!" Eric turned back to Bill, "We have catching up to do you and I, it has been too long."

"Yes," Bill replied almost stiffly.

Nyx stared at Sookie when she felt the buxom blonde let down her walls again and Sookie looked at Nyx with surprise. "We have to get out of here!" the blonde said surprising herself.

"Sookie," Bill said.

"Eric the cops are coming there's gonna be a raid."

"Tell me your not an undercover cop," he replied.

"I'm not but that man in the hat is," she gestured to where the stray thought had come from and Eric looked  
straight ahead.

"Even if you're right, we do nothing illegal here."

"There's a vampire named Tarin in the ladies room with that man you kicked earlier, she's feeding on him."

"How do you know this?" Pam asked and Bill shook his head just slightly.

Before Sookie could formulate an answer the Police burst in and Eric stood holding Nyx in his arms. "Follow me." When the group reached outside Eric and Pam all but disappeared, but not before Eric's parting words to Sookie, "I enjoyed meeting you Miss Stackhouse, you will come again."

* * *

"That vampire really doesn't want you anywhere near his girl does he?" Nyx asked, she stepped out of the bathroom wearing one of Eric's shirts and towel drying her hair.

"Bill is being unnaturally possessive of the girl, it probably has something to do with her being a telepath."

"Probably, but the next time I see her I'm going to have a long talk to her about using her powers for her mere curiosity, it's very rude."

"You just didn't like the fact that she was trying to use it on you." Eric smirked pulling her down on top of him on his bed.

"Well duh, you shouldn't like it either, for all we know she could be working for certain members of the council. You know the ones that want me dead."

"Do you think she was?" he raised an eyebrow at her, sliding his hand up her thigh she gasped as it came closer and closer to her core.

"I don't know, maybe, it would make sense but I'd need to go ahead and see if I can make her talk."

"I cannot glamour her, which means that none can." He pushed up her shirt and she slapped his hand away.

"I don't think so Eric," she replied to both is statement and his wondering hands and continued, "If you can't glamour her it means no other vampires can, it doesn't mean that I can't get through her mental defences. Her shields are completely amateur I guess I could explain it like she's put up a wooden wall around her brain. Strong but completely breakable, burn-able even. It won't take me long to find out."

"Very well, I'll have Pam find out where she works and when then you and one of your guards can go and meet her in private." He allowed his hands to rest on her waist and frowned at her rejection.

* * *

A few days later Nyx sat at one of the tables at _Merlotte's Bar and Grill_ along with Quinn, it was already dark but Eric believed that Quinn was the stronger of the two guards they had and would be recognised by the owner and therefore the better choice to go with her. Pam had made sure that the two would be in a section that was waited on by Sookie. "So now what?" Quinn asked.

"Now we wait for young Miss Stackhouse to come and take our order and get incredibly curious about me. Once she drops her shields and starts asking questions I'll have my answers and then we can get out of here and you can stop being so uncomfortable."

Quinn cocked an eyebrow, "What makes you think I'm uncomfortable here."

"Well, you're not uncomfortable here per-se but I know you don't like me so out in the open, while you won't have a hard time defending me it doesn't make things any easier."

Quinn's eyes rested on the buxom blonde that entered the room, "It looks like your telepath is on her way over here." He watched as the girl's eyes scanned the crowd and widened when they saw Nyx, grabbing and pencil and pad Sookie made her way over to the two with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Hi!" Sookie smiled and dropped her shields, her grin seemed to get a little wider when she couldn't hear anything from either of her customers, "what can I get you?"

"Miss Stackhouse what a pleasure to see you again," Nyx said smoothly, "I'll just have some fries and a Diet Pepsi, my friend will the same."

"It's nice to see you too Miss...I didn't get your name..."

"I didn't give it, you can call me Miss Night," Nyx couldn't afford to be careless, Nyx meant night in Greek so it was close enough to her real name that she could respond to it without a problem.

Sookie's smile fell a little when she realised that she probably wasn't going to get anything else out of the girl,

"Right, I'll be right back with your orders!" she turned on her heel and left the pair quickly.

Quinn shot Nyx a look who smiled at him in return, "You can never be too careful."

"Still I doubt a girl like that is working for whoever wants to kill you," he replied and Nyx's smile turned cheeky.

"Ooh does Quinn have a little crush?"

"Nyx," he growled.

"Alright, alright, I won't say anything else," she held her hands up defensively but couldn't keep the knowing  
smirk off her face, especially when Sookie came back over and gave them their food.

After putting the food on the table Sookie straightened and bit her lip, "Uh- Miss Night, I was wondering if I could ask you a couple of questions?"

"About what exactly?" she asked, with the same air of arrogance Eric held when he talked to humans, it had taken her all week to perfect it.

"Oh- well you're the only person I know who has a human vampire relationship and I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions about it...I'm kinda new to this..."

The corner of Nyx's mouth twitched and she turned back to her guard, "Quinn?"

"I'll be at the bar," he rumbled and slid out of the booth, Sookie's eyes widened at his size and he grinned.

Sookie sat down and blushed; she should not be having thoughts about another man, especially one that she didn't even know. "Before you say anything Miss Stackhouse you should probably know that I know what you are, I could feel you trying to get into my head at the bar and I felt you trying tonight."

"Oh well I-"

"Don't try to deny it; I could practically feel the shock rolling off of you when you couldn't get into my head. And I think you need to know that dipping into someone's mind for your mere curiosity is wrong, just because you have the power to do something does not mean that you automatically have the right to use it whenever you fell like it on whoever you feel like. I mean seriously have you never watched the X-men, Fantastic Four, Spiderman?! With great power comes great responsibility and you are not being responsible with your powers. You can tell me that it's not your fault that your shields aren't very strong but I know that's a lie, they're strong enough to stay up without interference, even a vampire can't get into your head but mark my words Miss Stackhouse, you try using your powers on me again and you'll regret it. Hell I may just tear down your shields permanently."

"I-" Sookie was speechless, she'd never had someone call her out on her powers like that before, and before she could come up with anything to say Bill came speeding in and glowered at her.

"What are you doing here? Sookie are you alright?"

Rolling her eyes Nyx stood up and tossed a fifty dollar bill on the table, and Quill was next to her in an instant, she could see his tiger just rippling under the surface of his skin, "You know Mr Compton, I seriously doubt that Eric would like hearing how rude you're being to me, he's made it clear that I'm his and every vampire in his  
Area knows that they are to be nice to me."

Bill scoffed, "I hardly have time to appease Eric's pet for the week and I would like to ask that you leave this bar and Sookie alone!"

"You know you're very full of yourself for being less than two hundred years old, My...master, your _Sheriff_ is just over eleven hundred years old and could snap you like a twig, so I suggest you be more careful who talk to in that manner. Quinn, let's go."

Nyx moved around Bill and the two left, "Are you sure that was a smart thing to do?" Quinn asked when they were in the car.

"He was rude, I may have been a bit harsh on Sookie but she needed someone to tell her off, Bill was way too arrogant for my liking, I mean who would go ahead and willingly piss off a vampire like Eric?"

"Someone very stupid," Quinn replied.

"Or someone up to something..."

* * *

**  
Review!**


End file.
